


The Bond Between Siblings

by Highclasstrash



Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Family Reunions, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash
Summary: vorgeoisie on tumblr: "Au where Klaus kills himself after Ben leaves and that shit with Harlem never happens. Klaus comes back after talking with god and he brings Ben back with him (alive) because he threatens to keep killing himself.  The siblings find his body and then suddenly Ben and klaus are alive.  Then they go back to 2019"
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, The Hargreeves Family
Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 456
Collections: The Best of Klaus





	The Bond Between Siblings

Klaus watched Ben walk into the room with Vanya, but he never walked out. Vanya looked sad, Ben wasn't with her. Klaus put two and two together.

"So, Ben's really gone forever?" Klaus said quietly, nursing a glass of Elliots liquor.

Vanya looked at him sadly. "He traded his life for mine, and he saved the world in the process."

Klaus exhaled loudly and turned away from her, looking straight ahead. "Show off." But the words felt hollow, even to him. "But . . . did he ever say anything about me?"

Vanya nodded, which took him completely by surprise. "He wanted me to tell you, he was too scared to go to the light." Her sad eyes bore into his. "It wasn't you that made him stay."

Neither of them said anything for a moment, then Klaus laughed. It was sad, and small. "All these years I thought it was my fault he didn't take his ticket to heaven." He laughed sadly again, then started walking. Vanya silently watched him go. He just needed to think.

And if anyone saw him grab Luther's handgun on his way out, nobody mentioned it.

He sat on top of the car in the alley, thinking over the last three years of his life. The cult was never supposed to happen. Ben picking him up was only to get them money, never anything more. 

The gun was small and light, with one of those fancy rotating chambers and a short barrel. Klaus stared at it, his finger over the trigger.

He'd thought about it a lot over the three years; killing himself. But it wouldn't have been fair to Ben, being his only link to the land of the living. But he didn't have to worry about Ben anymore. Ben was gone. After 20 years side by side.

Klaus was alone.

Yes, he still had five siblings, but he hadn't gone a day without Ben in such a long time, the world felt empty.

He felt tears gather in his eyes and slide down his face, gathering in his beard and then falling in droplets onto his hands. His shaking hand raised the gun and placed the barrel behind his ear.

"See you soon, Benerino."

_**BANG!** _

\- - -

_"That was fast."_

_Klaus sat up in the grass_ _that_ _felt real,_ _but_ _was completely gray. He looked at the little_ _girl_ _, just the same as last time. She was even riding the same bike._

_"You know, people think_ I'm _a god, now." Klaus stood up. "And it was three years, kind of a long_ _time_ _for me."_

_"You still_ _can't_ _stay_ _here." God looked less than amused._

_"You still hate me?" Klaus tried to joke, but it just came out tired. The little girl nodded. "Fine." He bent at the waist to be at her eye level. "Well, since_ _I_ _can't_ _die,_ _I_ _guess_ _I'll_ _plead for my brothers life_ _back_ _."_

_"You can already bring people back from the dead." She eyed him with disdain._

_Klaus stood up_ _straight_ _and groan in frustration. "No,_ _I_ _can't_ _!" He felt the tears well up in_ _his_ _eyes_ _again_ _, blurring his_ _vision_ _. "_ _He's_ _my_ _brother_ _and he deserves to live!"_

_"That's not my problem." The little girl was completely calm_ _in_ _the_ _face of his anger. "_ _He's_ _dead._ _But_ _you're_ _not. Not yet."_

_"_ _I'll_ _go sober for real-" Klaus fell to his knees in front of her. "I'll-I'll start going to church, please." He started_ _crying_ _again. "Please, just bring Ben back."_

_She_ _regarded him, completely unimpressed. "Those are empty promises."_

_"_ _I'll_ _stay dead!" Klaus yelled, begged. "His life for mine, keep me and send Ben back."_

_"No." God_ _swung_ _her leg over her bike. "Goodbye. And_ _don't_ _come back until_ _you're_ _actually supposed to_ _die_ _."_

_The white light started_ _building_ _at the edges of his vision, so Klaus threw_ _out_ _his last card,_ _hoping_ _to a different God that it would work._

_"_ _You'll_ _never get rid of me!" Klaus shouted_ _out_ _. The white light died down. "_ _I'll_ _keep killing myself until you send him back!"_

_God_ _leaned against the handles of her bike. "What?"_

_"Every_ _time_ _you resurrect me,_ _I'll_ _kill myself and come back here." Klaus told her in the most serious voice he_ _could_ _muster. "I'll do it forever._ _I'll_ _never stop, not until_ _you_ _finally let me_ _die_ _or_ _give us my brother back."_

_They_ _stared at each other in silence for a long minute, a challenge of powers. Klaus_ _didn't_ _try_ _to_ _hide_ _his_ _desperate_ _tears, and_ _God's_ _face was completely passive. Then-_

_"Goodbye, Klaus."_

_His eyes widened and he was about to shout, get to his feet--_ something. _But it was too_ _late_ _._

_A flash of white, and he was gone._

\- - -

The five siblings all went silent and turned their heads in unison to the side door when they heard a loud bang that could only mean one thing; _gunshots_.

"Klaus-" Luther barely finished the name before Five disappeared in a blue flash and the four remaining siblings ran to the door.

Allison gasped and grabbed Vanyas hand at the sight that greeted them. Diego covered his mouth and closed his eyes. Luther stopped dead in his tracks.

Five was standing just on the other side of Klaus' body. His eyes were wide and unfocused, staring straight ahead, his long hair matted with the growing pool of blood around the exit wond in his skull. A gun was mere feet away from him.

This was the first time any of them had seen Five cry. He fell to his knees, turned Klaus over, and gently shut his brothers eyes.

Luther took off running down the alley, looking for an assailant who didn't exist. Allison yelled his name and followed behind. Vanya placed her hand on Fives shoulder and simultaneously leaned against Diego, who let out a sob and wrapped his arm around his sister.

Nobody said anything, too stunned. The only sounds were Luther and Allisons shoes hitting the pavement on their numb walk back to the group, arm in arm.

"First Ben, now . . ." Diego trailed off with another sob and buried his face in Vanyas hair.

"Klaus . . ." Fives hands started swirling with blue energy, like he was going to teleport away.

Klaus gasped and lurched up at that exact moment.

His eyes flew open and he looked around at all his siblings in confusion. But he barely got a moment in before he had his arms full of a thirteen year old, who crashed into him so fast he lost his breath.

Vanya and Diego immediately followed, closely followed by Allison. Luther topped it all off by gathering the five of them in his huge arms. Nobody cared that they were kneeling in Klaus' blood, they only cared that he was alive.

"What happened?!" Allison asked when they all took a breath and a step back.

Klaus looked slightly dizzy. "I, uh . . . I just spoke to God. She doesn't like me very much . . ." He shivered. "I think I might ha-"

The door to the alley slammed open.

"Klaus!" Ben yelled. "What the _hell_ did you do?!"

The entire alley was silent. Ben looked at his siblings, crying and covered in Klaus' blood, staring at back him. "Klaus-"

Allison launched herself at Ben, hugging him tighter than she had ever held her own daughter. " _Ben!_ " She cried happily.

Ben's eyes were impossibly wide, complete shock painted all over his face. As soon as he realized what was happening, he brought his arm up and held his sister just as tight.

"It worked." Klaus said breathlessly, all new tears springing to his eyes. Vanya stumbled up and joined the hug, soon followed by Diego, then Five, then Luther. Klaus got to his feet and squeezed himself in, thanking God for finally giving him something good.

Finally, the seven of them were reunited. The Umbrella Academy was back together, after years apart. And this time, they were a real family.

"Herb left a briefcase with me." Diego said wetly. "It's at Allison's house."

Five stepped away and gestured to the car. Luther drove, Klaus in the passengers seat, Ben, Allison and Vanya in the back seat, and Five and Diego sitting in the trunk. 

Ben took Allisons and Vanyas hands in his own, happy tears rolling down his face, and said: "let's go home."


End file.
